All The Wrong places
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Draco gave Harry a disbelieving look. "How many exes you got in this club?" Harry scrunched up his face in concentration. Draco held up a hand. "Wait. Don't answer that. It's your red headed ex." Harry let out a guffaw. "You're gonna have to na


**All The Wrong Places**

Draco surveyed the club from his post at the bar,nodding his head in time to the music. He spotted apair of eyes locked on the spot next to him, and smirked. He nudged Harry and leaned closer to him.

"Your ex is makin' eyes at you."

Harry's face lit up and he craned his neck, looking around the club. "Which one?"

Draco gave Harry a disbelieving look. "How many exes you got in this club?"

Harry scrunched up his face in concentration.

Draco held up a hand. "Wait. Don't answer that. It's your red headed ex."

Harry let out a guffaw. "You're gonna have to narrow it down a bit more than that, Drake."

"It's Ginny _Fucking_ Weasley, asshole!"

"Ohhhh! That red head!"

"Yeah, that one."

Just then, a waitress strode up to Harry and handed him a beer. "From the redhead over there." She pointed at Ginny "And there's a message, too." She cleared her throat. "_To Mr Potter: I've got the joydown in my pants. Love, Gin-bunny_." She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

Harry gave her a toothy grin. "Why, thank you very much--" he squinted at her nametag"-Bethany-."

Bethany the Waitress rolled her eyes at Harry and shook her head sympathetically at Draco as she walked away.

Harry was winking at Ginny and blowing little kisse sat her. Draco groaned. "Oh, for the love of..."

"What?" Harry asked coyly, keeping his eyes on Ginny.

"You, that's what. You don't love anyone you date, some of them you don't even particularly like. You know that if you decide to date the little Weasel again it won't last more than a week because you'll remember why you broke up with her. You're a tease,Potter." He ended his tirade with a long-suffering sigh.

Harry didn't blink, didn't even take his eyes off Ginny. "Hm. A tease. Well then, I guess I'd better do what I do best." He finally looked at Draco with a mischievous grin. "Let's go play." He put his beer on the bar and grabbed Draco's' hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"Potter, I really don't wanna be a part of this."

Harry rolled his eyes, put his fingers in Draco' beltloops and abruptly pulled Draco against him, eliciting a surprised squeak from the blonde man. Harry didn't speak,didn't move, just held Draco, staring at him with challenging eyes, his mouth slightly parted so that Draco could feel Harry's breath just above his lips.

Draco cleared his throat to break himself out of the trance, and clued in to what song was playing. He noticed it was something by another on of Harry's ex's Cho Chang

Harry's face broke out in a grin, and he threw his head back and laughed the goofy laugh he never let the public see. Draco was relieved to see his dorky bestfriend return.

His relief was short-lived, however, as he realized that Harry was slowly rolling his hips to the music,which of course meant that his crotch was grinding right against Draco'.

Draco tried to look at Harry 's eyes to see if there was a joking gleam in them but Harry still had his head thrown back, his eyes now closed and lipss lightly parted again. Draco swallowed hard. Harry was taking this a little too seriously.

Draco let out a nervous laugh. "You're so cruel,Harry."

"Am I?" he replied distractedly, skimming his hands along Draco's waist and stomach.

Draco let out a ticklish giggle and thought about taking a step backward but realized his hips had a mind of their own and were rolling with Harry's like they were attached at the hard-on.

Wait. Hard-on. Yup, it was there No, wait. Two of them.

Draco felt a blush creep up his face as Harry's hands slipped under his shirt. His skin tingled at the touch and he felt the imprint of Harry's fingers on his skin even after they'd moved on.

Draco's arms hung awkwardly at his sides, his fingersitching to touch but held back by...fear? They were in public, after all. He quickly glanced around but no one was really paying attention to them. Wizarding club. Everyone's trained to see nothing,hear nothing. Things that happen in here aren't to be repeated.

Harry 's mouth was closed now with a dreamy half-smile. His head slowly rocked from side to side,eyes still closed. Looking at his face made Draco even more nervous so he looked away again, and caught sight of Ginny's eyes shooting daggers at him.

"It's working", he said, turning back to Harry.

"What's working?" Harry whispered, thrusting his hipsonce, gently but firmly.

Draco sucked in a breath and nearly lost his train ofthought. "Ginny", he exhaled. "She looks livid. So your little show is working", his voice trailed off into a whisper.

Harry finally straightened his head and opened his eyes. "Who said this was for her?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but lost his words when Harry slid his hands inside the back of Draco's pants and pulled him even closer.

He put his lips close to Draco's ear. "This has nothing to do with the she Weasley." His tongue darted out to touch Draco's ear."It has everything to do with me." He thrust his hips again. "And everything to do with you." He rubbed his cheek against Draco's hair.

Draco's heart stopped. No way was Harry fucking Potter seriously coming on to him. He had never really let himself even dream about this. Harry talked about wanting to find true love but he was a serial dumper. He left a trail of broken hearts in his wake wherever he went,so Draco eliminated the possibility of becoming one of those broken hearts by pushing his feelings for Harry deep inside. Granted, everything he'd learned in his psychology classes told him that bottling things up was severely bad, but Draco was never one to listen to the part of his brain that spoke common sense.

"Harry", he gasped.

"Yeah?" He breathed the word into Draco's hair.

"I'm not..." He couldn't believe he was actually going to refuse Harry after wanting him for so long. "I'm not gonna be one of your flings."

Harry stiffened slightly and his hips stopped moving for the first time since they'd started. He kept his face in Draco's hair.

"Is that what you think?" His tone was more hurt than angry.

"I...

"Then that is what you really think of me." He started rolling his hips again, his hands on Draco's 'ass forcing Draco to move with him."A tease. Aflirt. A slut."

Draco cringed at the pain in Harry's voice. "No,just..." He finally lifted his arms and rested his hands lightly on Harry's waist. "Maybe...just looking for love in all the wrong places", he finished lamely.

"What if I told you I finally looked in the right place?" He lowered his head slightly, letting his growing hair brush Draco's' ear. The club around them seemed to disappear. "I finally looked at what was sitting right beside me..." He slid his hands up Draco's back and locked them behind his neck. "And I found everything I was looking for." He finally drewhis head back to look in Draco' eyes, their noses almost touching. "Everything I wanted."

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's before he could say anything more. Harry let out a whimper when Draco's tongue licked at his lips, and opened his mouth to let him in.

Draco deepened the kiss and held Harry's face in hi shands tightly, willing his mind to believe this is real.

Harry reluctantly pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Draco's'. "This isn't a tease, Draco,I swear to you. I need you to believe that." His eyes were earnest, pleading.

Everything in Draco told him to be wary, be guarded,just turn around and walk away, but he was never one to listen to the part of his brain that spoke common sense.

"I believe you." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you ever call me Dray-bunny, it's over."

Harry threw his head back and laughed his goofy laugh but Draco pulled his head down and caught his lips in another kiss.

-Two Days Later-

Ginny laughed noticing the huge amount of rose's on her desk..She knew Harry would come crawling back.

Ginny let out a scream when she reread the cards that was attached to the beautiful roses

_Thanks Ginny for your little rant at the club..You knew it was over long ago-Harry_

_He's mine and I don't share or plan on letting him get away-Draco_


End file.
